Seven Ghost and Black Hawk, Snow White ver
by syntia.amano
Summary: Sebagai perayaan untuk Ouka, Black Hawk dan Seven Ghost diharuskan untuk menampilkan drama, tentunya Teito-lah pemeran utamanya!


Title : Seven Ghost and Black Hawk, Snow White ver

Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara

Summary : Sebagai perayaan untuk Ouka, Black Hawk dan Seven Ghost diharuskan untuk menampilkan drama, tentunya Teito-lah pemeran utamanya!

WARNING! Mungkin agak geje, OOC, dan typo

o.o

Syntia : Abiz baca 07-Ghost omake tankoubon jilid 5 langsung timbul ide membuat ini.

Teito : Yang belum beli, tolong beli untuk men-support 07-Ghost.

Syntia : Cerita ini murni Friendship! Yang mendambakan yaoi silakan mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam atau beralih ke fanfic lain!

Teito : Happy reading!

O,o

"Selamat malam pengunjung sekalian, untuk memberikan selamat pada Ouka yang sudah lama tidak tampak di depan mata kita. Pada hari ini Black Hawk beserta Seven Ghost lainnya akan menampilkan sebuah drama. Saya Hakuren Oak akan menjadi Narator hingga acara ini berakhir. Selamat menyaksikan."

"Tersebutlah sebuah Negara, dimana yang memerintah adalah seorang lelaki bertangan dingin yang tidak segan-segan akan menghancurkan sesuatu bahkan seseorang apabila menghalangi jalannya," jelas Hakuren. Tirai panggung terbuka secara perlahan.

"Cermin, wahai cermin, siapa lelaki yang paling menarik di Negara ini?" Tanya Ayanami tanpa ekspresi dengan masih tetap memakai seragam black hawknya di depan sebuah kaca yang tepat dibelakangnya berdiri Hyuuga.

"Tentu saja Teito."

DOR!

Tepi kaca tersebut langsung meledak. "A… a… Aya-tan tentu saja!" jawab Hyuuga sambil gemetaran.

"Katakan seperti apa Teito itu?" Tanya Ayanami dengan aura warsfeil yang sudah mulai keluar.

"Majikanku itu putih sekali tahu! Udah gitu dia manis banget. Jiwanya begitu bersih, senyumannya manis, saat menangis aja imut. Tipe-tipe uke banget deh," jawab Michael yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung diseret Hakuren kembali masuk ke dalam panggung.

"Intinya, Teito itu lebih muda daripada Aya-tan," jelas Hyuuga singkat, padat, dan jelas.

DOR!

Dan tepi kaca yang lain meledak lagi. "Ta… tapi meski begitu Aya-tan tetap tampan kok."

"Panggil salah satu prajurit kemari sekarang juga!" perintahnya pada cermin aka Hyuuga. Tirai pun diturunkan.

"Dan begitulah, Ayanami-san yang kesal karena Teito mengalahkan pamor-nya sebagai yang paling disukai oleh pembaca berniat untuk membunuh Teito. Beberapa saat kemudian prajurit yang ditunggunya pun datang."

Tirai kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Ayanami yang sedang duduk di singgasana dan Haruse yang sedang berlutut di depannya. "Katakan siapa namamu?" Tanya Ayanami dengan gaya cool seperti biasanya.

"Haruse, Ayanami-sama. Saya adalah prajurit yang akan melaksanakan tugas dari anda," ujar Haruse.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membunuh Teito, calon prajurit kerajaan ini?" Tanya Ayanami lagi. Haruse menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Ayanami-sama, tuan bisa mengandalkan saya," jawab Haruse.

"Kalau begitu berdirilah. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!" suruh Ayanami. Haruse mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri. Tirai kembali ditutup.

"Teito merupakan salah satu murid militer yang nantinya akan bertugas dibawah kepemimpinan Ayanami-san. Anak dengan tubuh pendek yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di segala mata pelajaran yang diberikan di akademi," ujar Hakuren tanpa mempedulikan suara gemerisik dari dalam tirai saat dia mengatakan kata pendek.

Tirai terbuka, setting panggung beralih ke jalanan hutan. Haruse sedang berdiri disana. "Apa anda yang memanggilku?" Tanya Teito yang masuk ke panggung dengan memakai baju seragam sekolahnya dari arah yang berhadapan dengan punggung Haruse. Haruse berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau yang bernama Teito?" Tanya Haruse.

"Benar, aku Teito. Ada perlu apa sampai prajurit kerajaan seperti anda merepotkan diri untuk mendatangi calon prajurit sepertiku," Tanya Teito bingung.

"Aku mengemban sebuah tugas penting yang berasal langsung dari Ayanami-sama."

"Tugas penting?" bingungnya.

"Untuk membunuhmu." Haruse langsung melompat dan menyerang Teito sementara Teito yang sebelumnya tanpa persiapan berhasil mengelak dari serangan dan berbalik menyerang.

"Diberitahukan bahwa pada drama ini kami tidak menggunakan zaiphon sungguhan, melainkan hanya hologram untuk keamanan dan kenyaman para pengunjung!" jelas Hakuren saat Haruse dan Teito bertempur semakin ganas.

Teito tiba-tiba terjatuh. Saat itulah Haruse menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerangnya namun ditahan oleh seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dan menggunakan sabit. Wajahnya tertutupi topeng yang mirip seperti tengkorak.

Haruse langsung melompat menghindari serangan saat sabit itu hendak menyerangnya, namun tiba-tiba di tubuhnya terdapat tumbuhan berupa bunga berwarna hitam. "Seven Ghost," ujarnya kesal.

"Siapa kau memasuki hutan kami dengan seenaknya?" Tanya seorang lagi yang memakai berjubah hitam dengan topeng tengkorak namun yang baru datang ini disekelilingnya terdapat tumbuhan.

"Kau memiliki bau warsfeil di tubuhmu, apa kau juga salah satu prajurit Ayanami?" Tanya seorang lagi yang juga masuk dan memakai jubah dan topeng yang sama namun dia membawa boneka di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mati disini, aku harus memberitahu Ayanami-sama," ujar Haruse lalu langsung melarikan diri. Orang yang membawa boneka itu hendak mengejarnya namun dihentikan orang yang membawa tanaman.

"Bungaku itu menghisap warsfeil, dia tidak akan hidup lama," jelasnya. Keduanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke arah Teito.

"Ka… Kalian siapa?" Tanya Teito takut-takut.

"Hmm? Sepertinya bocah ini tidak mengenali kita," kata lelaki yang membawa sabit itu kepada kedua temannya.

"SIAPA YANG BOCAH HAH?" kesal Teito, dia memang sensitif kalau tinggi badannya dipermasalahkan.

"Kami Seven Ghost, pelindung hutan ini sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Ayanami. Namaku Fest," ujar lelaki yang membawa boneka itu. "Yang disekelilingnya tanaman adalah Profe dan lelaki menyeramkan yang membawa sabit itu Zehel."

"SIAPA YANG MENYERAMKAN HAH? KITA MEMAKAI TOPENG YANG SAMA!" kesal Zehel.

"Tapi senjatamu lebih menyeramkan dari pada milikku dan Profe," jelas Fest.

"Bukannya Seven Ghost itu cuma cerita menyeramkan untuk menakuti anak-anak?" bingung Teito.

"Oi Bocah, lalu yang kau lihat di depanmu itu apa?" kesal Zehel lagi.

"Zehel, sepertinya anak itu perlu perlindungan kita. Bagaimana kalau dia kita bawa ke rumah kita dahulu?" Tanya Profe.

"Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Teito pun tinggal bersama dengan seven ghost yang kegiatan sehari-hari sibuk sekali sehingga Teito pun pada akhirnya tinggal di rumah mereka sebagai pembantu. Cerita pun berakhir happy ending bagi mereka. Namun itu hanya sampai Haruse tiba di kerajaan dan menghadap kepada Ayanami-san.

Tirai terbuka, setting beralih menjadi singgasana dengan Ayanami yang sedang duduk dan Kuroyuri yang berdiri di depannya bersama dengan Haruse yang berdiri diam. Mereka memakai seragam Black Hawk. "Apa yang akan kau perbuat, Kuroyuri?" Tanya Ayanami dingin.

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam Haruse. Hatinya sudah direbut oleh seven ghost. Sekarang dia tidak lebih seperti boneka. Aku akan membunuh Teito menggunakan racunku," ujar Kuroyuri dengan sorot mata membara.

"Kalau begitu menyamarlah menjadi penjual buah, nanti racunnya jangan lupa ditaruh di dalam buah ya," saran Hyuuga yang masih menjadi cermin di sudut singgasana.

DOR!

Satu tepi kaca pecah lagi. "Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di kamarku bukan disini?" tanya Ayanami dengan aura warsfeil yang keluar, lagi.

"Hiee, tapi Aya-tan kalau aku tetap disana aku tidak akan punya dialog lagi.

DOR!

"Begitulah, pada akhirnya Kuroyuri menyamar menjadi penjual apel dan pergi ke hutan seven ghost disaat semua seven ghost keluar untuk melaksanakan tugas yang tinggal sendirian di rumah itu seperti biasa sedang mencuci jubah-jubah seven ghost saat Kuroyuri datang dan menawarkan apel padanya.

Tirai dibuka, setting berubah menjadi Teito yang duduk dengan sebuah baskom yang dipenuhi oleh jubah-jubah hitam, dan Teito terlihat seperti sedang mencuci jubah-jubah itu. Kuroyuri datang dari arah belakang Teito secara perlahan. Dia memakai jubah merah dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh apel. "Kakak! Kakak!" panggil Kuroyuri pada Teito. Teito menoleh dan langsung berdiri berhadapan dengannya setelah mengelap tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Teito bahagia karena lelaki di depannya bahkan lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa kakak mau apel? Aku harus menjual apel ini sampai habis," Tanya Kuroyuri polos.

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak punya uang," bingung Teito.

"Tidak punya uang?" Kuroyuri tampak berpikir. "Tidak apalah, Karena kakak manis aku beri apel satu gratis sebagai sample. Kalau enak, nanti kalau aku datang lagi, beli ya kak!" pinta Kuroyuri sambil menyerahkan sepotong apel merah kepada Teito.

"Kalau aku punya uang, aku akan membelinya. Terima kasih," ujar Teito sambil menerima apel itu.

"Sampai nanti kak!" salam Kuroyuri yang langsung bergegas pergi.

"Apel ya, mungkin tidak apa kalau aku makan ini dulu sebelum menyelesaikan tugasku," ujar Teito lalu menggigit apel merah itu. "Ukh!" Teito menjatuhkan apel itu dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Tirai diturunkan.

"Teito yang memakan apel beracun langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Seven ghost yang kembali dari tugas mereka mendapati Teito telah keracunan karena apel yang dimakannya, namun karena Teito tidak kunjung sadarkan diri mereka akhirnya membekukan tubuh Teito dan menaruhnya sebagai penghias halaman mereka. Hingga pada suatu hari Zehel yang iseng membawa anak Fyulong menyadari satu hal.

Tirai dibuka. Nampaklah tiga orang berjubah hitam. "Profe, Fest, kenapa aku dulu tidak sadar ya?" Tanya Zehel sambil menggunakan sabitnya untuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah!" seru Profe tiba-tiba saat anak Fyulong itu memutari tubuh Teito. "Zehel, apa maksudmu sebenarnya Teito hanya tertidur dan masih hidup?" Tanyanya. Zehel mengangguk.

"Ini pasti keajaiban sampai-sampai Zehel menyadari hal itu," ucap Fest takjub.

"Hei!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menggunakan healing zaiphon dan kekuatan kita untuk membangunkan Teito," ujar Fest. Profe mengangguk. "Zehel, kau jauh-jauh sana! Sabitmu itu hanya berguna kalau berhadapan dengan warsfeil dan kor!" suruhnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjauh. Aku akan memanggil seven ghost yang lain," ujarnya. Tirai kembali tertutup.

"Dengan kekuatan healing zaiphon dan persatuan kekuatan Seven Ghost akhirnya Teito berhasil sadar. Seven ghost yang sudah marah akan kelakuan Ayanami-san dan anak buahnya bersatu dengan Teito dan pergi untuk bertempur dengan Ayanami-san. Ayanami-san pun berhasil terusir dari Negara tersebut, akhirnya Teito dan anak Fyulong yang dinamai Mikage hidup bahagia selamanya!" ujar Hakuren disertai dengan tepukan dari para penonton.

o.o

Omake

"Konatsu, kenapa dicerita ini Ayanami-san tidak dikalahkan, bukannya dicerita sesungguhnya pangeran yang membangunkan putri dan mengalahkan ibu tiri?" Tanya Shuri dengan idiotnya kepada Konatsu yang dipaksa untuk menemaninya melihat drama ini.

"Ini bukan cerita BL jadi nggak ada pangeran yang membangunkan Teito. Lagipula Ouka-san tidak boleh ikut campur dalam drama, jadi tidak ada cast putri lain yang membangunkan Teito atau Ouka-san akan mengamuk dan mencekiknya. Selain itu memangnya ada yang bisa mengalahkan Ayanami-sama?" Tanya Konatsu pada Shuri yang langsung menggelengkan kepala.

END!


End file.
